1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic-waste-processing apparatus conducting, by a thermal operation equipment, a thermal operation process to an organic waste moisture-reduced by a moisture-reducing equipment, and relates to a processing method and a control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sludge or the like produced by a sewage treatment plant or the like is dehydrated by a sludge dehydrator such as a belt-press dehydrator or a centrifugal dehydrator or the like, and adjusted as a predetermined moisture content of dehydrated sludge. The adjusted and dehydrated sludge is incinerated by an incinerator. It is preferable that the predetermined moisture content is set to ensure that no auxiliary fuel is used in an incinerator from a viewpoint of energy efficiency of the thermal operation equipment.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-273495 (hereinafter to be referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a sludge dehydration apparatus measuring a moisture content and a percentage of contained organic of a dehydrated sludge at an exit of the sludge dehydration apparatus so that the dehydrated sludge is subject to a spontaneous heat combustion (spontaneous combustion) without using an auxiliary fuel even if the percentage of contained organic of the dehydrated sludge fluctuates, calculating, based on a combustion curve satisfying a spontaneous combustion condition and the measured percentage of contained organic, a moisture content satisfying the spontaneous combustion condition, and setting an optimum dehydration ratio for the sludge dehydration apparatus by comparing the calculated moisture content with the measured moisture content.